NonFiction
by Namine Black
Summary: “Everything I thought was fiction is reality and everything I thought was reality was fiction” a story of a Girl who finds herself stuck in the twilight world and finds someone who might just make her give up on her journey to get back home. JacobxOC
1. How much did he pay you?

Disclaimer: anything twilight related Stephenie Meyer owns not me

I'm a massive Jacob fan, I adore him as like all the cullens I wish he was real. So my friend Yasmine and I came up with this idea and I wrote this a while ago just for fun, thought I might aswell put it up

Wake Up

**Chapter One**

"It's actually becoming a problem Gabby!" my boyfriend Adam yelled at me as I looked at the window. I didn't want to fight about this I thought it was so completely unnessasary, Adam always blew things out of proportion.

"Can you keep your eyes on the road please!" I asked, he was no Edward Cullen when it came to driving.

"You're advoiding this" he pointed out doing while doing as I asked, looking at the road.

"Because this is stupid, your jealous of a bloody book!" I snapped.

"You're not going out with me tonight because you going to a party for the realease of Eclipse am I right?" he had it perfectly right.

"I don't want to go to some movie just because you want to make out" I said looking out the window as the trees went by.

"Thats not it I want to spend time with my girlfriend"

"Sorry you'll just have to tell you friends you didn't get some tonight" I heard him growl but I didn't turn to look at his face. I loved Adam...at the start but as time went by he just wanted sex, he wasn't the sweet boy I use to know. Every now and again I saw him there but I couldn't deal with this new Adam just to see glimps of the old one.

"What happened to the Adam I love?" I was suppose to say to myself but Adam must of heard.

"I'm right here!" he hissed, I frowned and span to face him.

"No, the Adam I love wouldn't force me to have sex like the new Adam is constantly...I'm not some, not some" I tried to look for the right word "I'm not some piece of meet"

"Your such a cock tease" his hands grasped the sterring wheel tight and I gaped at him.

"Its those fucking new friends you have, they've changed you...they've changed you into someone I don't want"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think we should end it!" my voice was strong and it surprised me because I would of ended this months ago but I was to scared.

"Your just going to throw these past two fucking years over nothing"

"Nothing I don't think its nothing, I don't love you anymore Adam I'm sure thats enough" I sighed "somethings always been missing I don't think I ever loved your more then a friend now its not even that"

"This is your fault you were suppose to be looking after her!" I scrunched my face up

"What?" I said in confusion of what Adam had said

"Oh god Gabby wake up, wake up"

"Adam I'm awake whats going on" but he didn't answer and suddenly everything shifted. It was like when you pause a video on vcr but then totally different.

"Whats going on!?!" I screamed everything went blurry and I could see Adam anymore. Everything turned black like I had closed my eyes and I could hear a voice calling my name but it wasn't Adam's, it was a womens voice.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in a room that was white, so white when that it nearly blinded me I swear. I groaned as I tried to move my stiff body, it ached like I hadn't moved in days.

"Gabby!" it was the same womens voice

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital" she was calm, when my eyes finally adjusted to find my self looking at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen if I wasn't so confused and delrious I would be jealous. Her skin was deadly pale it made her big strange topaz eyes stand out. I had no idea who this brown hair women was, she wasn't a nurse because she was wearing a blue sundress and she was reading. Before I could look at what book she was holding she put it down and engulfed me in a hug.

"I was so worried Gabby, I thought you'd never wake up and Ja-"

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sit up but failing misserably

"Gabby? Its me! Its Bella" my eyes widened but then I came to realisation of what was going on.

"How much did Adam pay you?" I asked

"Adam? What are you going on about its Bella"

"Hmm Bella Swan I'm guessing?" she frowned

"I've been Bella Cullen for two years now you know that"

"Suprisingly so I don't did Adam come up with a new way to end Eclipse? Bella Swan marries Edward Cullen and he turns her the end"

"Thats not how it happened, Eclipse? whats going on Gabby your scaring me" wow this girl is an amazing actor.

"Hey Bella how is she- GABBY!" I heard another girl squeal and I looked in the direction it came from, standing in the doorway was a pixie sized girl with black spik- OH you have to be kidding me! I jumped out of bed and Bella stood up quickly and Alice was from the doorway to Bella's side instantly like a blur. My eyes widened and I started hyperventlating, what the fuck was going on.

"Whats wrong with her?" Alice asked Bella

"I thought she had forgotten us but she said something about Edward which confused me on that whole theory" she muttered back.

"I need some air, excuse me" I tried to walk by them but the one who said she was Bella grabbed my arm and stopped me, her hands were ice cold they burned me. She realeased her hold slightly with a apologentic look and shared a worried glance with Alice.

"Where are you going Gabby?" Bella asked

"I'm going to get some air, please let me go"

"Maybe you should let Carisile see you first" the one who looked like Alice adivced and I groaned

"I can't take this teasing any more please let me go" the Bella inpersonator dropped her hand from my arm and I rubbed it to rid of the stinging. When I looked at my arm and it had a bruise in a hand mark where she had grabbed me, I looked at her eyes wide _how the hell did she bruise me so easily_. I began walking backwards keeping an eye on them when I hit something...hard, the force made me fall forward on my knees and hands.

"Ow what the hell" I turned around to see a man looking down on me, he also had pale white skin and topaz eyes, his hair was messy and bronze but he still managed to look so beautiful I thought i'd faint.

"Gabby you've woken up! you had us all a little worried there, also I apologise for that I shouldn't have gotten in your way" he smiled at me "I swear your more like human Bella every day" he said bending down to help me, his cold hands grabbed my waist and with the slightest little effort he lifted me up so I was standing.

"Watch out Bella he might leave you for Gabster here" I heard some behind me boom causing me to jump out of fright.

"I'd never leave Bella" the one who helped me growled.

"Man lighten up its a joke, as if Jacob would let you anyways you'd be dead... you know how he is about her-" he said the other bit just so edward should of heard but we all did.

"Shut up" Alice snapped at them noticing my very confused and about to cry expression.

"Alice what?" the very big man behind me looked confused then he saw my face.

"Please let me go" I begged and they didn't move

"Whats wrong Gabby?" both of them looked so concerned it made me sick.

"HA HA very funny joke I get it you can all stop now i've had enough let me through!"

"You've been in a coma for like two weeks Gabster, you should really be checked out" the one who I guessed was intimadating Emmett told me.

"Please" a tear ran down my cheek "it isn't funny let me through"

"Bella whats she going on about?" the fake Edward asked holding me in place no matter how hard I stuggled he didn't let me free.

"I'm not sure, when she woke up she didn't know who I was and when I told her it was me Bella she asked me how much this Adam guy payed me" she looked at me "I have no idea what your talking about I have no idea who this Adam guy is" then she looked back at the two men behind me "She laughed and said 'Bella Swan i'm guessing' like she knew who I was but...didn't and I told her you know I've been Bella Cullen for two years now'" I looked to see him smiling and she was too .

"Then I came and she started hyperventalating I had no idea why she was freaking out so much, then she tried to leave and we tried to stop her but she was persistent to go and thats when she bumped into you" Alice frowned "its weird its like she knows of us but doesn't know us"

"Stop talking as if I am not here! Your all fake! Adam payed you all to make fun of me because I'm a fan of twilight" there faces all held the same expression, extreme confusion all of them but Bella's.

"Twilight?"

"You know Twilight its about how Bella Swan" I pointed to the girl pretending to be Bella "moves to forks from phoenix much to her disliking but at school she meets the dazzeling and mysterious Edward Cullen" I point to the man who was keeping me from leaving "he saves her from a van crushing her and she sets out to find out what he is and she flirts with Jacob black to get him to tell her and she finds out Edwards a vampire" I sighed I had never been good at explaining.

"Soon enough she falls in love with him and wants to be with him even though he finds her blood so much more appealing then any others, shes his singer. Then James tries to kill her and you all get there too late but Edward sucks the venom out, saving Bella."

"Then in New moon Edward leaves Bella trying to give her a normal life" both fake Edward and Bella flinched weirdly "he has no idea how badly he affects her and shes depressed so deeply for months until shes starts hanging out with Jacob he makes her happy again but also falls in love with her."

They all looked at me wide eyed

"Theres more but im not really bothered to say it you all know how it goes" [**an: that was actually too all of you guys aswell come on as if you wanted me to write everything that happens, that would be so boring if I did]**

"How does she know all that?" Edward asked and Bella sighed

"Well I wrote our story down but I never gave it a title, when she was in a coma I read her the story the whole time I was here" Edward nodded

"Shes so confused, shes doesn't remember any of us" he told them "I think she had amnesia and only remembers everything people have said in here". That would explain a lot, I looked at all of them and suddenly felt dizzy. The last thing I remember was seeing their feet run towards me.

**Ok that was really sloppy but hmmm**

**I seriously had no idea where that was going for a moment.**


	2. You said you'd never forget

Disclaimer: I didn't write the twilight saga Stephenie Meyer did

_**Chapter Two**_

**[GabbyPOV]**

I woke to the sound of a loud crash outside of the room I was sleeping in, I stirred slightly but didn't open my eyes. _Maybe it was just a dream, maybe I will open my eyes and I'll be back home in my room _but when I opened my eyes I wasn't back home in my room, I was still stuck in this bright white room. I hated the smell here it was clean..._too_ _clean_, I just wanted to see my mum I wanted to wake up from this dream and have her tell me everything is going to be okay.

"Don't you tell me to settle down!" I heard someone hiss

"Shhhh do you really want to wake her up" replied a gentle but strong female voice.

"Hello" I called out

"Dammit, look you woke her" soon enough both persons emerged so I could see them. Standing there was Bella and next to her stood and man around 6"7' his skin was so dark compared to Bella's but only slightly darker then mine, the colour of his hair reminded me of charcol and when I looked up at his face his dark eyes met mine. I shuddered involuntary, this man was insanely gorgeous but looked around twenty five. _Why am I thinking this I have a boyfriend... well, had a boyfriend _I noticed more things as I looked him over, like how his muscles strained against his black v neck and that he was wearing a bracelet just like the one I was wearing.

"At least one thing isn't different" Bella whispered to him "she still can't take her eyes off you Jacob" I don't think she intended on me hearing but I did and I didn't miss the smug look that came to his face...then my heart stopped and I know it did because so did the heart monitor.

"Jacob" I choaked out, then my heart monitor started to speed up, he came quickly to my side with a smile on his face.

"You remember me?" he grabbed tightly onto my left hand with both of his big warm ones.

"No" I whispered and watched sadly as his face fell

"Yeah of course you don't" he pulled his hands away and I suddenly felt myself missing his touch, he stood up towering over the bed I laid in and took a deep breath. He looked upset, very upset and for some reason this upsetted me...it looked like someone punched him in the gut. "Well I'm gonna go get a coffee" he bent down and kissed me on the forhead, but pulled back aruptly. I looked up at him with wide eyes and noticed that his cheeks had turned a little pink, he was blushing.

When he left Bella came and sat in the chair in which Jacob was just sitting, she smiled at me then pulled the seat in closer.

"I see you have calmed down since yesterday" was the first thing she said, I thought for a moment then remember what she was talking about.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you, prove to me your Bella Cullen"

"How? What do you want me to do?" she asked

"You're a vampire right?" she nodded and rolled her eyes "well show me something only vampire's can do" she looked around for a bit when her eyes set on the spoon on my food tray, which was still filled with food that I had not eaten.

"Pick up that spoon" I did as she said "now I want you to try to bend it" so thats what I did I grabbed the top of the spoon and tried to bend it backwards...only a little bit but I did. I smiled triumphently and passed the spoon to Bella in a way that said, try to do better then that. Bella put it

horizontally between her hands, so one was flat against the tip of the end you hold and the other was flat against the tip of the end you dip into food. Then she just clapped her hands and the spoon had dissapeared, it wasn't between her hands anymore.

"Where did it go?" I asked eyes wide, Bella smirked then opened her hands again and in between it was the spoon but it wasn't a spoon anymore. It looked as if...as if...as if, I don't know it looked as if a vampired crushed it between their hands. There was a knock on the door and the next thing I know the crushed spoon was on my lap and Bella was at the door talking to whoever is on the otherside.

"Whoa" I breathed and began to study the crushed metal in my hands _holy shit, It really is Bella...that means........Oh my god!_.

"You mean I really met Jacob and Edward and Alice and Oh my god" I said loudly Bella turned to me with a big smile on her face.

"Come on in Carlisle" she said and I gapped at her, she couldn't be serious.

"Hello Gabrielle...it's good to actually see you up, I just have to give you a check up since I couldn't yesterday since you fainted" he glanced at Bella and back at me "it might take a little while" I nodded and he smiled.

"We arn't sure exactly what happened but we do know that in the accident you were tossed from the car and crackled you skull very badly" Carlisle decided to explain to me why I was in coma for the past two weeks after he did the check up "We were concerned about the swelling in the brain tissue and resultant increased pressure that commonly develops after such bad injuries" I nodded trying to keep up with what he was talking about "we had to put you in a induced coma called pentobarbital coma , which is an effort to decrease brain swelling and pressure by distributing blood flow to damaged areas of the brain, there by reducing the "non-swollen" brain metabolism. It is quite striking how it worked."

"Okay..." I said I only understood about two sentences of what he had said to me.

"Yes I guess it is difficult to understand but we're just very glad it worked and so amazingly quick"

"Um Carlisle"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't it take like months or years for people to wake up from those and if the car accident was so bad then how come I don't have scars and broken bones or stuff along those lines" Carlisle was quiet as he pulled down the x-ray of my broken skull and turned of the light on the machine.

"Carlisle?" he turned and smiled

"It's good to know that all you lost was your memory" and with that he walked right out of the room and left me to get out of my pyjama's and into normal clothes.

*** * ***

I was happy that Carlisle said it was okay for me to leave to hospital but I was just a little confused, I mean I woke up yesterday and they're already letting me out. When I got back to my room to collect my things,before I could even pick one thing up I had to make the bed. It was a habit of mine I just couldn't leave a bed unmade, it annoyed Adam whenever I did it he'd tell me to leave it unmade and do it later but I couldn't help it.

"That habit always confused me" I husky, manly voice said. I turned to see who it was and standing in the doorway leaning on the wall was no other then Jacob Black.

"Excuse me?"

"That habit you have of making the bed you always did it, I find it quite cute actually" I blushed at his statement then tucked the blanket under the mattress _how does he know about that?_ "you know they going to just take those off and clean then right when you leave" he was at the end of the bed now. I went to the end to tuck it in but he was suddenly next to me tucking it in for me, he was standing so close I could smell him and he smelt so good "Its just a waste of time, like when you made my bed...we both knew we were just going to mess it up again"

I froze...did Jacob Black just say what I though he said...what was he implying, aw screw it I knew exactly what he was implying.

"I...I don't know w-what your talking about" I didn't know what to say.

"Come on Gabby you have to remember!...you said you'd never forget" he whispered desperately

"I'm sorry" he grabbed my shoulders and span me to face him

"Please remember" he begged, I looked deep into his eyes then suddenly

_I was sitting on a rock watching the waves on first beach crash onto the shore full of rocks and drift wood. My feet were hanging over the edge of this big rock my hand was coated in a familiar warmness, I look to my left and sitting next to me was Jacob holding my hand he turned to me wearing the grin I loved, I blushed and looked away. I felt his hand squeese my tighter then something else warm but soft press against my cold cheek, I realised it was Jacob's lips and I blushed even deeper._

"_I'm so happy I met you Jacob" I whispered_

"_Me too Gabby...you wouldn't believe" was his reply_

"What the hell!" I stpped back from Jacob, what was that...something that never happened to me I would of remembered something like that.

"You remembered something!" it wasn't a question

"No!" I snapped "I didn't remember anything, please I need to collect my things which arn't actually mine because I don't belong here"

"Your crying" I hadn't noticed I was until he told me, my hands knocked his away and wipped the tears from my cheeks before he could.

"Please just leave me alone"

"I can't..." he said softly

I turned to him and said "I'm sorry I don't know you, I know you're Jacob Black and I know you're a werewolf and I know you love cars and I know a lot of things about you but I don't know **you**"

"Gabby-" he started

"Can't you just leave" I turned to him "please?" his dark brown eyes bored into my own dark brown eyes and suddenly his turned mad.

"Fine..." he began walking backward to the door "you know what? I thought we were more then this but obviously we're not, otherwise you wouldn't of forgotton me" he turned right around then kicked over a chair.

"I have fucking amnesia" I yelled after him, if I could remember I would but right now I'm just confused as confused can be. I don't even know if what I'm in now is the real world it could possibly be as fake as my other life I thought was real.

"Jacob just stormed past me in the hall...are you okay" I sweet voice rang from the doorway, Alice danced over to me.

"I'm fine apart from the obvious" I sighed "everything I thought was fiction is reality and everthing I thought was reality was fiction" I zipped up my bag that I had been given after putting the few items I had in.

"I can't even imagine how you must be feeling but I know something that could make you feel better" she offered

"Shopping" I guessed and she gaped at me

"Are you sur e you don't remember me" she smiled and I smiled back at her sadly

"Sadly, yes" I swung my bag over my shoulder and bit my lip "am I missing something?"

"Um" she looked around "nope you've got everything" I shook my head

"No I mean....didn't vampires and werewolves hate each other" she giggled and nodded

"Yeah well they use to but Bella made us look past it" she smiled at me again sweetly then grabbed my hand

"Come on Gabby lets get out of here" she jumped and pulled me behind her, it was probably a funny sight. Little Alice 4'10 pulling me Gabby 5'8" along behind her but I didn't mind it at all really only one thing.

"Okay do you Cullen's wash much cause I've seen three of your guys today and you do not smell pretty"

**ahhhh**

**Review please guys**


	3. Welcome Home

**Rated T**

_**Chapter Three**_

The car ride with Alice had been a interesting one, Alice was as the book discribed her to be...ethusiastic. She tried her best to explain everything to me but I don't think she was struggling just hesitating, why? I don't know...its like they fear I'm going to have another break down so they're being careful with me. I know they are all holding back on telling me things that I should probably know but then again why does it really matter, this isn't where I belong this isn't my home. No matter how hard they try to convince me that it is, I cannot find myself believing them because these two worlds that I live in are so different. One a normal world where vampires and werewolves are fantasy and then the other world where they are just as real as any of us.

"Gabby?" I heard Alice's voice, I was so deep in thought that I had not noticed she'd been speaking to me.

"Oh sorry Alice I was off with the fairies" I scowled at my choose of words which made me sound like my grandmother.

"Anyways...I said, we're here" I looked out the window and saw a house surrounded by thick green trees. The big house was made out of wood but it still looked very modern.

"I can not get over how beautiful it is here" I said as Alice opened my car door for me.

"You'll get over" she smiled "you live here"

"I live here!?"

"Uh huh" she helped me out of the car and shut the door

"You don't have to do everything for me you know" I reminded her and she shrugged

"Your too slow" she smiled once again then went on about something else as we made our way over to the house...my house. I wasn't listening because all I heard were the sounds coming from a big shed off to my right.

"Whos that?" I asked Alice.

"Well this is where I take my leave" I opened my mouth to speak but gasped in surprised instead, Alice had me in a big hug. She gave me my small carry bag and walked away, she still hadn't answered my question.

"Alice who is that in there?" she turned back to face me with a sad smile

"Somethings are better for you just to find out for yourself" and suddenly she was in the car and driving off, maybe i'd get use to how fast they were but I didn't want to .

I walked up to the steps of my house...my house, wow I never thought I'd live in a house that was this nice. Before I could fully appreciate the beauty of my new home or old who knows, I was interupted by the sounds that were still coming from the big shed. Alice said somethings were better for me to found out myself and it was obvious that she was talking about whoever or whatever was making those sounds. I sighed and threw my bag at the end of the house steps, I was just going to get this over and done with chances are it wasn't even that bad.

As I made my way over I tried to guess what was inside of the building, the sound was familiar and that frustracted me. I was one of those people who hate it when they think they know something but just can't grasp what it is, so you could understand how difficult this whole situation is for me. The closer I got the more the sound sounded like something I knew, I just wished I realised before I had opened the roll up door.

Inside was my dream car, well not exactly my dream car was a 67 chevy Impala but this seemed to be the remains of one of those gogeous cars. Though it was being resurected by someone in a welding mask, right away I knew who it was and why Alice did not tell me who was in here. Why I didn't wished I knew the sound before I came in. Jacob finally stopped what he was doing and flipped the mask back, he still hadn't noticed I was here, maybe I had a chance to get away before he knew but I must of jinxed myself because as I turned to get away he caught me.

"Gabby?" I swore to myself and turned to face him "of course its you i'd know that ass anywhere"

"Um" I didn't know what to say, first what was I suppose to say back to that and second we didn't leave on the best terms "hi..."

Weirdly he smiled "Hi to you too" pulling off his gloves he made his way over to me, I bit my lip as I tried to think of something to say.

"I uh....nice car" I smiled weakly, Jacob was wearing a tight black v neck with jeans. He turned back to me and ran his fingers throught his hair with a smile on his face, there was a tornado that formed in my belly when he looked at me like that.

"Well it will be when I get it back to its former glory"

"I always wanted this kind of car"

"It's yours" I turned to Jacob wide eyed

"What?!"

"I'm fixing it up for you, you always told me you wanted a 67 impala since you saw it on that stupid supernatural show you use to love" he knew that I loved supernatural, well I did. Now I can't watch it without correcting everything.

"Wow..." I turned to him and smiled "thank you this is amazing"

"I'm just glad to see you" he grabbed my hand and I felt tingles go all the way up my hands. "Come on time to take you home" he calls it home but would it ever be home?

I placed my bag on the ground in the lounge room and looked around, I loved the way this was set up it was exactly how I would have it. There was a couch against back wall, it was a long, caramel coloured lounge that looked like it could fit ten people if you really tried. In a shelf diagonal from the couch was a big flat screen television but it wasn't what caught my attention. The shelf was made up of squares and rectangles, one big rectangle in the middle for the t.v with another small one underneath for the dvd player, game consoles and so on. What caught my attention was in all the other shelves that were square shaped, it wasn't the cool little wooden cavings either but the framed photos. The first photo I looked at was one of me and Jacob, we were on a beach and I could tell by the clouds and water that it was a overcast and gloomy day. Jacob only has a t-shirt on with denim shorts that end just below his knee, while I'm wearing a big parka with the hood up. We're not just standing there though, Jacobs impressive arms are wrapped around my waist and holding me tightly against him. My hands are reaching up around his neck pulling him down to me and his lips are pressed against my cheek. I looked at me closely in this photo, I looked at my big bright smile on my face and think. _When was the last time I looked that happy...I can't remember _that definitely wasn't the kind of embrace friends shared, I knew that. What did this mean...Jacob was my boyfriend? Jacob Black was my boyfriend!? I picked up my photo and looked at the back, it read:

_First Beach, Gabby's 17th birthday_

Seventeen? I'm not seventeen I just turned fifteen the other day! I have never in my whole life, been this confused.

"_Wow that photo is definitely a keeper" Kim told me as I looked over her shoulder and at the photo she had just taken with the camera. I smiled, It wasn't the best picture of me but Jacob looked gorgeous as usual and saved the photo. I felt hands snake around my waist and knew who it was instantly, he looked at the photo then pressed a kiss to my ear._

"_God your beautiful" he whispered and I laughed_

"_Yeah right" I muttered, by now Kim had already joined everyone else. I felt jacobs heart beating against my shoulder and wondering why it was beating so fast._

"_Gabby, I just want you to know how much you mean to me I can't see myself with anyone else...I love you" he whispered the last bit in my ear and I just about died. Instead of dieing I grabbed his hands with mine and turned to face him, trying to supress the smile that was forming._

"_Thats good, because I feel exactly the same way... I love you too" Jacob grinned so wide and I joined him._

"Hey Gabby do you want something to drink as well?" Jacobs voice came from the kitchen, when I didn't answer he entered the room. "Gabby?"

"You love me!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Excuse me?" he was confused

"Thats why you got so mad...we love each other" I didn't know why I was saying this, usually in uncomfortable situations i'd stay tight lipped.

"What makes you think that" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. I picked up the picture and passed it towards him, he looked at it and smiled before passing it back.

"How does that tell you anything" he asked

"That day you told me you couldn't see yourself with anyone but me and that you loved me" I bit my lip "I remember it so clearly...its weird, I was so...happy, in that photo I'm so happy"

"You remembered?!" he grinned and pulled me into him, hugging me close

"Its all I remember" he pulled me away and looked at me, but I advoided his gaze "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm gonna get back to the car" he dropped his arms "make yourself at home, since this is your home after all" I watched him walk away and sighed, was this ever going to get easier?

*** * ***

I didn't get up to look around the house, all I did was move and sit down on the couch I mean what am I suppose to do. So I just sat there waiting for some kind of instruction or just a sign of what I should do. I wanted to make myself busy because if I just sat here I would think, I would think to much about to many things. I thought about home and the more I thought about it the more upset I became.

It must have been a couple of hours before Jacob entered the house again, I was still sitting in the same place.

"Have you even moved" he asked a little bit of humor in his voice, I just shook my head and ran my hands over my face. "Whats wrong?" he knelled down in front of me.

"I miss home" I told him

"Gabby you are home" his hand found mine "your home is with me" but I ripped my hand from his

"No it isn't! I don't belong here, I don't belong with you!" his face fell, then scrowled "my home is back at..."

"Your home was back at where?" he asked curious

"It was...." why couldn't I remember

"Where did you live back at home Gabby?" his voice was harsh, I thought about the question

"I...I don't know" I felt my bottom lip tremble

"What school did you go to?" another question I couldn't answer

"I don't know!" tears were running down my face

"How about some names of friends you had?" he was teasing me the fucking bastard, I got up and tried to storm away but Jacob caught my arm "I asked you a question"

"Get off" I said to him through clenched teeth

"No I won't" he growled "You. Are. Mine"

"I am not yours, I don't even know you" I spat at him

"You know your mine, just like you know I'm yours" I glared at him "no matter how hard you try not to believe it, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself this isn't real" he pulled me closer to him "try to tell me this isn't real"

Jacob surprised me as he brought his lips down onto mine.

_**Okay, sorry its been a long time since I have updated any of my stories but I had writers block, now I have re-written this chapter about 5 times and I'm going to stick with this one even though i'm not very happy with it at all.**_

_**Please Review**_

_**xx**_


	4. Dear Diary, love Jacob

"_You know what I love here" she says and I open my moth to speak but before I can say anything she cuts me out. "Apart from the obvious" I laugh._

"_Tell me then" I say_

"_Well I can see the stars here, when I was in sydney it was no where near as beautiful as here" she smiles and falls back to rest her back against my chest, I can smell her shampoo in her hair and I fight the urge to burry my face into her thick, lushious, brunette locks._

"_Thats just because you were in the wrong place, i'm sure Sydney has a great night sky the lights just drown them all out."_

"_Don't get me wrong though, places in Australia were beautiful and I have great memories there from growing up..."_

"_You just love this place more because you see me stars." I finish the sentence for her and she laughs lightly, then turns to me our lips just centimetres apart._

"_No...I love it here more because your here" her hand comes up and strokes my cheek while we look in each others eyes. I cannot take it anymore I lean into her and close the gap between us, kissing Gabby was my beyond favourite thing to do . She was going back to Australia soon and we were both dreading it more and more as each day went by, so we tried to make the most of the time we spent together. I turn her right around so shes on her knees infront of me and deepen the kiss but she makes a whimpery noise and rips her lips from mine._

"_Gabby?" her face is burried in her hands and her shoulders shook slightly, it takes me as second to realise she is crying. I was never good around people who cried, never knew what to say, never knew what to do, how to comfort them but it was Gabby...I couldn't stand seeing her cry. "Please don't cry" I tell her._

Dear Diary 13.06.2012

I had another strange dream tonight, okay maybe its not one of those usually strange dreams where your getting chased by a murderer and when you try to run, you can't and when you try to yell out nothing comes out. It was one of a something that had already happened and I remembered it so clearly...it was strange.

Its the third time I had a dream about Gabby and I in the past week. It ended with her crying and I hated to see that memory of it again, it was painful enough the first time. I know exactly what she was crying about, of course I would know why she was crying anybody would know. She told me mutiply times during that time...she didn't want to go back 'home'. You really have to know the full story to understand how we got to where we are now, its confusing and yeah rather long.

I would of met Gabby a lot sooner if her mother hadn't taken her away to live in australia year after her and Gabby's father got a divorce. See Gabby is native american too, she has blood from our tribe in her and you'll understand sometimes why I wish she didn't. Gabrielle Janaya Ateara....last name is familiar aye'? Gabby's dad Mervan Ateara is Quil Sr's little bro. Gabby probably would of still been in Australia now if she hadn't fallen in with the bad crowd, she became out of control and her mother Rachelle sent her to live with her dad until Gabby got sorted out.

Quil had only wet her about four times before she moved up, its funny cause now they're just like best friends so close. She became close to everyone and she was welcomed by everyone cause everyone loved her...but her Mom didn't want to share she wanted her back.

Why am I writing about this, I dunno...its just so bloody hard for me right now. Maybe if I write about her that will help...what am I kidding it won't help what I'm talking about. Like the fact everytime I see her I want to pull her in and kiss her but I can't! I just want to talk to her like we use to, do all the stuff we use to but I can't. I tried kissing her this after and it was good, so good...for a few seconds before she shoved me back and stormed up stairs. I wish I regret doing it because she hasn't even said a word to me since then but man did I miss the feel of her lips against mine, just the feel of her warm body against mine while we hug....hmm lets hope no one ever reads this.

Im gonna go try get some sleep now

-Jacob


	5. Jake! your naked!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own twilight.**

NON**-**_**FICTION**_

Chapter four

_**Gabrielle Ateara**_

He kissed me! And I should have pushed him away but I didn't, I didn't want to push him away, but when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip I just had to. I still can picture his face as when I forced him back from me, he grabbed onto my forearms tightly and searched my face with a pained expression and question in his eyes.  
I just ripped away from his grip and ran up stairs like a scared little girl, but I'm not little anymore I realised once I looked in the mirror. I looked around twenty and it scared the shit out of me, Imagine one day your fifteen and then you look in the mirror to see you've aged and can't even remember it. That you have missed five years of your life and don't have a bloody idea who the hell you are or anyone else is for a matter.

I hadn't seen Jacob since I made my escape upstairs to our room, last night I didn't take time to look around the room because what I did when I first got up there was fall onto the bed and cry until all my tears were gone. When I awoke in the morning I noticed that someone had put me underneath the covers of the bed and I smiled sadly knowing that it only could have been Jacob.  
Why he cared about me and how this happened was something I wanted and didn't want to know.  
I pushed my hair off my face and noticed how greasy my hair was, this room has an en-suite but I didn't know where the towels were or where I could find my clothes...I'd have to ask Jacob.

I slowly opened up the door and stepped outside, quietly closing it behind me. I don't know why I was being quiet even if Jacob was asleep I would unfortanatly have to wake him. I stepped out into the hall and looked down it, there was three other doors. One I already knew was a bathroom but I didn't know which the other two were.  
Moving to one door I opened it to see it was a sort of study room, there is a shelf of books and two expensive looking computers. I closed it and made my way over to the other room's door, slowly opened it and eureka! Laying there in the big king bed tucked tightly in the sheets was Jacob black.

I opened my mouth to say something then shut it again before opening it once more, what was I suppose to say... it was so weird.

"Jacob?" I said quietly but he did't hear me so I move closer to the bed. "Jacob?" He rolled over and groans. I moved closer to the bed then kneeled next to it, Jacob's sleeping face was facing me and I had to admit he looked adorable. His lips fell into a pout and his hair was all messed up and covering his face. I bit my lip but finally reach my hands to grab onto his warm biceps to shake him, he groans again but his eyes begin to open slightly.

"Jake...I'm sorry to bother you" he shot up in the bed when he realised it was me.

"No, no its fine" he ran his fingers through his hair and then pushed it off his face. "What is it you need?"

"Jake I need a shower but I can't find anything" I look down at myself embarrassed as I explain why I am here to him.

"Gabby you know not to worry about bothering me okay, I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you" I don't know why but when he said that my heat beat sped up. I stood up and Jacob pulled the sheet off him and my eyes widened at the sight of him. He wasn't wearing anything and I mean anything! My hand flew up and covered my eyes and I felt like my face was on fire.

"Jake your naked!" I cried and he chuckled nervously.

"Geez Gabby im so sorry, I'm just so use to being nak-" he stopped before he said anymore, he was going to say he was use to being naked around me?! Holy jesus, joesph, mary and the other guy...we were having sex. I bit my lip and mentally swore at myself for being so immature, it was sex...a totally natural thing...totally natural thing.

"I'm just going to wait for you in the hall" I told him and began to back away, fast. My foot caught on the side of the bed an I fell back on my ass. "shit!"

"Gabby! Are you okay" Jacob raced over to me covered only by a sheet. I took this time to notice how amazing his body was, my eyes trailed down his body to his impressive eight pack. Oh sweet jesus he had an eight pack, like a six pack looks good but...an eight pack well and eight back looks as I said before ah-mazing. I looked back up at his face to see he was looking rather smug, he had noticed my staring and he was happy that I was.

"I'm fine, Jake" I pushed his arms away and helped myself up. I didn't look back at him as I made my way over to the door.

"Gabby?"

"Yes" I turned to look at him over my shoulder and he took a breath and smiled.

"You've been calling me Jake"

"Yeah, I guess I have" I said and turned the doorknob.

"I've missed it, I've missed you"

I didn't reply I just nodded and walked out into the hall way

**So its 7:41am here and I haven't been too sleep all night and decided to write a new chapter, its rather rushed but hey I thought I'd just write it before I get into another writers block or lose my passion right?**

**Please Review!**

**xx**


	6. Meet the Pack

_**I don't know if you have noticed but I have changed my Pen name from Badwrit3r to Infinite truths. I don't know what I was thinking when I made my pen name Badwrit3r...probably that I thought I was a bad writer(still do) but it's still pretty lame and it was only about a year ago. It's going to take some getting used to, well for me because I'm so use to Badwrit3r. **_

NON-**FICTION**

Chapter Five

_**Gabrielle Ateara**_

After standing in the hall for the max of about...three seconds, Jake immerged from the room and took me on a belated tour of the house so I could learn where everything was. I couldn't look him in the eye without remembering our embarrassing encounter minutes before. We walked up to the door to our bedroom and awkward silence filed the air.

"So, just remember if you need anything just ask me, don't worry about bothering me okay?" I still wasn't looking at him. "Okay?" I nodded and Jacob sighed, his hand came up to cup my cheek and I looked at him surprised. "Look I want to apologise about yesterday afternoon"

"Its fine" I muttered.

"You were upset."

"I'm okay."

"Gabby..."

"Jacob! I said I was alright, don't push it!"

"No look, I need to explain myself" he persisted.

"Can you explain yourself later, I really need a shower" I looked at him to see his eyebrows were knitted into a frown.

"I just want you to know I understand this is hard for you" he hesitated but continued anyways. "But Gabby can you also try to understand how hard this is for _me_"

"I'll try" and with that I took the towel from in his hands and entered the room.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I savoured the feeling of the warm water rushing down my body. This is the first time I have been able to fully relax the whole time I had been here, it didn't seem like it had only been practically two days because so much stuff had happened. I felt like screaming just to let all the frustration and anger out. There was a loud banging on the bathroom door and I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts.

"Gabby?" It was Jacob, _of course_. "I'm just checking if you're alright, you have been in the shower for the past hour and a half." I reached down and sadly turned off the shower before replying.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry I didn't notice how long it's been" I called out. "I'm getting out now."  
"It's okay if you want to stay in longer; I was just making sure you were alive." I heard him let out a little nervous laugh and despite how I was feeling, I smiled to myself slightly.

"If I stay in any longer I'll look like an old lady" I told him before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around myself.

"I'm going to make us breakfast...You can have it when you're ready" was the last thing he had said before I heard the opening and shutting of a door.

*******

When I got downstairs I got there just in time to watch Jacob finish up the cooking, by the looks of it he was having some trouble. The sight made me want to laugh, just watching him fussing over everything was just so...cute? When Jacob turned around I must have still had the smile on my face because he grinned at me.

"I'm not that great at cooking." he admitted and I went up to take a plate out of his hands.

"Was that something I usually did?" I asked him.

"Um...yeah it was, you don't have to now! I will." he said in a rush, worried that it might of sounded like he was trying to push me to do it again.

We sat in silence, eating for a while and I wish I could say it wasn't at awkward but the truth is, it was awkward, really, really awkward.  
"Jake?" I saw the side of his mouth twitch a bit as if he was holding back a smile, obviously he liked it when I called him by his nickname.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about Gabby?" at this question Jacob looked at me strangely.

"You want me to tell you about yourself?"

"No, Gabby...right now I'm not myself." I sighed "I just want to know everything, everyone has been holding back but I want to know it will...help me."

"I don't know if you are ready to deal with a lot of it right now." he wasn't looking at me anymore; I then did something that I felt guilty for. I lifted my hand from under the table and placed it on top of Jacob's big one.

"Please Jake, I want to remember us" His facial expression was pained, making me instantly feel horrible. "I'm sorry...that was not fair." I went to pull my hand away but before I knew it Jacob had wrapped his hand around mine tightly.

"No, no it's okay." His other hand came up to run through his hair. "What do you want to know?"

I should have thrown all different questions at him in a second but I was just silent, I didn't know what to ask. You could imagine how many things I wanted to know about everything but I didn't really know where to start. Jacob seemed to have understood this because he was just sitting there waiting.  
"How old am I?" I finally asked, it was a question I had pondered since I read the back of the frame yesterday, he smiled sadly and rubbed my hand softly.

"You're nineteen." when he answered I just nodded, my guess was just one year off.

"What was I...you know, like?"

"Where do I start" he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled lightly, at that moment I realised how much I did enjoy his laugh. That laugh did things to me that didn't make sense, it was just a laugh but none the less my stomach would not stop the flips just like they did when he would look me in the eye. "You're amazing-"

"Jacob not just the good things...even though I'm sure there is many" I smiled and Jake looked at me surprised at my joke. "What?"

"Nothing really...it's just, you use to say things like that all the time" he looked away from me and down at our entwined fingers. "It was like nothing changed, for a second."  
"Jacob-" it was him who cut me out this time.

"-But anyways, on with the question" he fake smiled at me, some reason I could tell. "First thing you should know is that you're stubborn, men are you stubborn. You also always have to be right but what frustrates me is that you are, always right." He laughed again and I was happy to notice that it was not fake at all. "You never seem to realise what a great person you actually are that has something to do with your mother."

"My mum?"

"Yes, you always felt as if you let her down just by being who you are" he sighed "that you never could be what she wanted you to be, it drives you insane."

"Oh, okay."

"You're something else; I can't even describe it...that's one of the things that makes me love you so much."

We both went silent after that, I know it probably seems immature but even though I knew it, it was still a whole different thing hearing him actually say it. He was just so into going on about me that he hadn't even realised he had said it, judging by his face he was regretting it.

"Jacob it's okay" I told him he didn't say anything he just nodded. "I'm understand this is hard for you also, I feel horrible for forgetting you."

"It's not your fault" he muttered.

"I want to remember you, this is going to sound weird but..." how was I supposed to say this without sounding like a dick head? "I'm trying really hard, I promise you."

His hand was still holding onto mine tightly but his other hand reached up and cupped my cheek. He moved his head a little bit closer to mine and I let him, I let all of this happen.  
"I believe you" he breathed and before I even realised what I was doing I reached it and softly brushed my lips against his. "Gabby..." Jacob leaned in this time and just as his lip was an inch from mine-

_DING! DONG!_

We both jumped back in surprise and looked at one another with wide eyes, Jacob opened his mouth to say something but before he did I jumped up.

"I'll get that!" I ran out of that room so fast that I was at the front door in what seemed like a second, leaving Jacob back in the kitchen by himself. I didn't even think about it, I just grabbed the door handle and swung the big door open.

"Um...hello?" Standing before me on the other side of the doorway was a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

"Gabby?!" the small girl in the front jumped at me and engulfed me in a hug.

"God Kim! Let her breathe!" Laughed a good looking guy next to next to her, he looked like he was in his twenties. He grinned at me then winked and I didn't know how to respond, I didn't know how to respond to any of this.

"Jacob!" I called out. "People are here!"

The people I was talking about all looked at each other confused and before I could do anything else Jacob was at my side.

"Oh shit! Guys what are you doing here" Jacob said frustratingly running his hand over his face.

"You rang us two days ago, said Gabby had woken up remember?" Another one of the men said.

"I forgot to ring back, man it's been crazy I'm sorry" He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "But I don't think Gabby's up for visitors."

"Jacob you cannot be serious!" It was another girl's voice this time. "We have travelled all this way and you're kicking us out, Gabby looks fine can't she have a say?"

"Yeah I agree with Leah, Jake don't be so protective." Once again another unrecognisable voice...wait, _Leah_?

"Jacob what's going on?"

"This is too soon and too overwhelming for you right now Gabby, I'm sorry"

"Jake!" I near but growled "I asked what is going on?"

Jacob groaned and grabbed hold of my hand pulling me forward in front of him, he placed his hands on my shoulders tightly before introducing me to the people in front of me.

"Gabby let me formally introduce you to Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Jared Takalua, Kim Rusting, Embry Call" he took a breath "Emily Young, Sam Uley, Rachel Black and Paul- wait Paul, why the hell are you here?"

*******

I was sitting in the lounge room with the only other people being Kim, Jared's Kim, his imprint Kim and Rachel Black, Jacob's sister and apparently Paul's imprint. Kim was trying to make conversation when the rest were all in the kitchen discussing everything with Jacob.  
"So she doesn't remember anything?" I heard a woman ask him, roughly guessing it was Leah, again. "Can you explain while you failed to mention this and how she knew who I was?"

"So how have you been?" Kim asked awkwardly, noticing my listening.

"Oh um, good." I answered. "You?"

"Yeah I've been good too"

"SHE WROTE A BOOK!? THAT INCLUDED US!?" Leah screeched, talking about the books written by Stephenie Meyer...Uh I mean Bella.

"Leah, would you calm down?" Someone asked.

"Oh I have news!" Kim said excitingly and my attention was focused now on her. "I don't know if it will be that great to you since you don't remember me but anyways!" she stuck her left hand out in front of her, I gasped as I noticed the engagement ring. It looked a lot like the one my dad had even my mum, it had there pink stones embedded in the silver band.  
"It was his grandma's, so luckily Jared didn't have to buy it...he told it shouldn't be very expensive at all like I cared" she laughed and looked back at the ring "truthfully, I wouldn't even care if I had no ring at all."

"I think it's beautiful" I told her and she grinned. "Do you know what stones these are?"  
"Yes, Moonstones."

"I'm very happy for you Kim, I hope I'm invited."

"Don't be an idiot Gabby; you're one of my best friends." I was? "Of course you're invited!"

"So have you really forgotten?" I heard a voice ask, I turned around to see a man leaning against the doorway. I didn't know who he was, Seth, Paul or Sam? No clue at all...okay I was guessing it was either Paul or Sam.

"Well, yeah." Well what else was I suppose to say.

"Good" he smiled and fell down on the couch, resting his head on Rachel's lap.

"Good? How is it in anyway good?" Paul didn't respond and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He's just glad you forget the time he made an complete fool of himself when he tried to hit on you and you rejected him." Kim told me and Rachel laughed, seeming to know the story also.

_I brought the cup up to my mouth a took a sip, I didn't like the taste of beer and never had but right now I was standing here with a hot guy everywhere I looked. I didn't want to look immature I guess, especially when the best looking guy here had been staring at me since I first arrived. I just assumed by the look in his eyes that I knew too well that he wanted me but for some reason I hadn't got the courage to go up and speak to him._

"_Hey there" I deep voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see one of Quil's mates standing in front of me, grinning._

"_Hello." I said quietly. _

"_I'm Paul." He put his hand out for me to shake and I grabbed his hand with mine and shook._

"_I'm Gab-"_

"_The girl of my dreams?" he couldn't be serious? Oh he was. I couldn't help it, I broke out in laughter._

"_I'm so sorry, but that was the lamest thing I have ever heard" I still hadn't stopped laughing._

"_Paul." I heard a man say, both Paul and I turned to look and standing there was the handsome guy I'd been looking out all night. "Mind if I steal her from you for a bit."  
Paul raised his hands in the air and stepped back, he still looked embarrassed._

"_She's all yours man" he told him before walking away. _

"_I'm happy you haven't seemed to fall for Paul's 'Charms'" said the man. _

"_Has that worked on anyone?" I asked raising my eyebrows. _

"_Sadly, yes" I just laughed and leaned back on the tree behind me._

"_I'm Gabby Ateara"_

"_Hi" he grinned "I'm Jacob Black"_

**Okay so, I've had some writers block and hadn't been able to write anything until I finished this. I want it to be a good length, I wanted it to be longer but it would of been like a week if I did. I know what it's like waiting for a story, not fun ha-ha.**

**Sorry if I disappoint.**

**Pleasee Review**

**So I can update.**


	7. I love you and it hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**I want to apologise for not updating in soooo long, I've been really busy and just haven't had the time or the passion for it. I'd tried but it just came out shittier then normal so I'm sorry :( **

**Oh and by the way I was wayyy to lasy to properly proof read this, I'm sorrrry. I need a beta that will not care about editing really shit house stories haha. That would be awesome!**

**NON**-_Fiction_

_Chapter Seven_

_**Jacob Black.**_

I didn't understand why I was just putting up with this, Leah yelling at me like everything that goes wrong is somehow my fault. Like as if right now wasn't hard enough for me already.

"I just don't understand." No she didn't. "How hard is it to make one phone call, one!" She repeated this for what seemed like the tenth time before she paced back and forth.

"I got it Leah, I'm sorry." I sighed and looked up at her. "Please just keep your voice down, Gabby can probably hear you."

"This is insane." She said more to herself then to me.

"Jacob I'm sorry about Leah but-" Seth started.

"Don't apologise for me." She snapped.

"Leah just shut up please!" I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my face. "I've just had the most difficult month in my life and now I have to deal with the fact Gabby doesn't know who the hell I am! I don't have the patience to deal with you right now."

"Well you brought this all on yourself Jacob Black, after all this is all your fault." I took a sharp intake of breath as her words registered. Leah could be a massive bitch but in the end she was right, because this was my fault. If I had just been there, if I had just thought for once, then none of this would be happening. I growled in anger at myself before turning and storming off.

**Gabrielle Ateara.**

Kim was in the middle of telling me what she wanted her wedding dress to look like when Jacob stomped in. I stood up straight away but instead of stopping he looked at me once before speeding out of the living room and running up the stairs. My mouth opened slightly in suprise, Jacob was upset about something that much was obvious but I had no idea what. Rachel stood up next to me and turned to the man who had just entered the room.

"Seth whats wrong with Jake?" She asked.

"Leah might have said something." At this Rachel groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"I should go see him." She began to move before Seth stopped her.

"No Rachel, let Gabby go."

"What?" Rachel looked at me before looking at Seth once again. "But-"

"You know shes the one he would want to see." Sighing in defeat she sat down and Seth smiled at me.

"I think you should see if hes okay." I nodded at him before racing off up the stairs.

Instead of knocking, which is something I would usually do. I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door enough to let me slid in. The first thing that meet my eyes was Jacob, he was laying on his back, the palms of his hands pressed into his eyes.

"Jake?"

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" I turned to close the door before making my way over to the edge of the bed.

"You're upset" I simply said and he sighed.

"I'm fine now."  
"Jake..." I sat down on the bed and looked down nervously, before looking back into his eyes. "Please tell me whats wrong."

"Don't worry about me."

"Of course I'll worry about you, you need to tell me whats wrong." He sat up and looked deeply in my eyes, I felt goose bumps run up my arms.

"I love you."

"Is that whats wrong?" I tried to act like the words didn't effect me and looked down at my lap again.

"No, whats wrong is that you don't remember that." I took a deep breath. "It fucking hurts and I hate pretending it doesn't and I deserve to feel like shit because this is my fault."

The look on his face and the words together felt like a punch in the gut to me, he honestly thought everything that happened to me was his fault. I scooted over to him and noticed his eyes were red and puffy...he'd been crying and it was because of me.

"This isn't your fault" I said as I got to my knees infront of him, I reached my hand out to stroke his warm cheek. "You didn't mean for this to happen, its not your fault."

His eyes connected with mine and a sob broke out of him, it was painful to listen to and my chest tightened. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes, pleading and begging with him. "Please don't cry, please don't."

"Gabby if you really knew, everything, you wouldn't be like this now." he mumbled as his hands grabbed my hips.

"Then tell me everything." I opened my eyes and he was shaking his head.

"No I don't want you to feel like I do, I'd-" he took a deep breath. "I never want you to feel like I do right now okay, sometimes I wish we just both forgot."

"Jacob please, I need to know, I need to understand." I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're making this harder."

Tears feel down his cheeks and I wiped them away, I knew by his face he was going to tell me. His hand came up to rub my lower belly and he didn't look me in the eye.

"We were going to have a baby." He said smiling sadly. "We were so happy, a little girl, but the car accident.....oh god." He broke down again and I sat there in shock.

_Jacob was working out in his garage again working on my car, I leant against the ledge watching him smiling. He always got so into his work and it was the cutest thing, he didn't even know she was here._

"_Jacob." I called his name to get his attention, he pulled his head out from under the hood. Once he saw me a grin formed on his face and he began making his way over to me._

"_Hello gorgeous, what are you doing in here." He asked after picking up a cloth and wiping his hands clean of grease. My face turned serious and I took a step closer, taking his hands in mine, trying to think of the right words._

"_Jake, I need to tell you something." I told him, gripping his hands tightly._

"_Okay...."_

"_I'm not sure how you'll take it." My heart beat would not stop beating and I felt as if it was about to jump right out of my chest._

"_Gabby you're kinda scaring me." He admitted, voice nervous._

"_Jacob...I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes worried of his reaction, but after a while of silence I slowly opened him. Jacob was looking at my stomach in awe before looking back at me with the same type of facial expression._

"_Really?" His voice was quiet and slowly I nodded and to my suprise slowly and grin formed on his face. "Really?"_

"_Really." I smiled a bit now as I heard the happiness in his voice, Jacob wanted this! He wanted this!_

"_Oh god." He reached out and pulled me into him hugging my tightly before turning his head and kissing me all over my face. "We're having a baby."  
"Yes." I grinned now, right along with him and suddenly he was on his knees, lefting up my shirt and kissing my belly once, twice._

"_You are going to look so beautiful pregnant, all big with my child." _

"_So you're happy then? I mean we're young, I thought maybe you wanted to wait." Jacob got up from his knees after I said this and cuped my cheeks with his hands, looking into my eyes._

"_I'm happy, so, so happy." Then he kissed me with all he had in him._

*******

**I tried to make it longer, but I couldn't...I needed to leave it there. Again I will try to write more lately.**


	8. AN: Hiatus

Hey guys

I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have a bit of writers block and haven't been able to finish the next chapter to my liking.

I'm going to put all my stories on hold for a bit and try writing something new, but I promise I will finish this story.

I just need a break from it right now.

XxNamine Black


End file.
